


Unacceptable Losses

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Gen, Implied Violence, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has alternate universe tags, because Drift was never exiled from the Lost Light and stayed on when Megatron joined the crew.</p><p>Also for one of the prompts in the current halloween challenge at tf_rare_pairing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unacceptable Losses

**Author's Note:**

> This has alternate universe tags, because Drift was never exiled from the Lost Light and stayed on when Megatron joined the crew.
> 
> Also for one of the prompts in the current halloween challenge at tf_rare_pairing.

This should not have happened. 

The unexpected fighting with space pirates after the slaggers had tried to board the ship, had left the Lost Light with half of their crew as walking wounded and the other half crowding berths in the medbay. 

Which left the medics and the medicals drones stretched thin as they scrambled to keep wounded mechs functioning with patchwork repairs that were meant to hold until the medics could return their attention to them once the worse off of the wounded were taken care of.

That had been fourteen orns ago he recalled from his chronometer as he walked into the medbay to find Ratchet, his current lover, tending to a wound that he couldn't see on Megatron's frame and beyond him he could see an offline Drift resting on a nearby table as his frame integrated new repairs to his arms and one leg. He might not care that much about Megatron, but Drift is something of a friend and he wouldn't wish the injuries that he sustained on any mech.

Beyond them, he noted the few berths in the medbay that were dark and their occupants covered by cloths. As he stares at them, he hears distantly the thin protest that Ratchet makes as Megatron nudges him away with surprising gentleness from the former warlord as he gets up from his own berth to walk the line of darkened tables.

A part of him notes that Drift has onlined his optics to watch quietly the grey warframe of the mech as he moves past his table and grief for the injured, for the lost wells in his spark as he watches his _co-captain_ walk among the dead of their crew. As Ratchet comes up behind him, he leans into him as his olfactory sensors noted the scent of stale energon and the scent of burned metal that clung to the older medics body.

“What happened this cycle was unacceptable. Those mechs would still be functioning if we had avoided this sector and ignored the rumors of pirates that we had heard about.”

He nods slightly at first, staying silent as he listens to Ratchet and watches as Megatron stops between tables to offline his optics as he bows his head slightly.

“I won't deny that isn't true, Ratchet. But we both know now that those pirates won't be bothering anyone for quite a while now. Cybertronian vessels included.”

Ratchet stiffens beside him as his field reeks with disappointment and grief at the answer as Megatron onlines his optics and resumes his walk among the tables that hold their dead crewmates.

“Was it worth the lives of our crew, Rodimus? Will that still be worth it when the crew finds out that they have friends who won't be rejoining the crew?”

Those questions quietly join the well of questions in his mind that he has no answers for.


End file.
